


Normal Part 1

by Adult_Kiddo



Series: Normal [1]
Category: Normal Earths, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry for everyone who likes my writing, Swearing, War, because this is about to be painful for you all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/pseuds/Adult_Kiddo
Summary: Word count for this chapter: 1040
Series: Normal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Word count for this chapter: 1040

## A Story Lost To Time

While looking through The Reaper Files, information dating back centuries was found. This information has been lost to time – or maybe erased on purpose – and contains a story no one knows. A story of someone no one would have expected; no one knows; no one understood. It was during The War and the information contains more than we could ever have hoped for. More than we knew could happen.

## What’s To Come

I see your kingdom

And I raise you another.

One that we can watch over;

Influence but not

Control entirely.

We call it Earth.

We leave the people to

Do as they please –

Live their lives without our rules.

Please,

I know you hate me;

My world and

My people –

But do this for me.

Please.

If you don’t want me involved,

I don’t have to be.

But please just make this world for me.

We can help them after they die –

Help them in our separate worlds.

I know someone who will guide them

Guide them through the afterlife.

A name by Grim –

He’ll see them through

And do not fear

He’ll follow you

And I and me

And can’t you see?

I know our worlds

Had fell apart

At the battle

Between our hearts

But can’t you see?

I’m here for you,

You’re here for me –

I’m asking you to see this through!

I’d never ask –

I’d never tell!

If only I could see you now.

And I know that – Hell,

I did this, but I didn’t mean to!

I didn’t mean to break your heart

Betray your trust and steal your part.

Please, God, listen!

You’re my brother

And I love you

And I never want to see again

A world with hope, shattered through

Into the pieces I had broke it!

Please, God, listen!

I know I did wrong

I know I can’t fix

This broken song!

But please just listen,

And bring this world to life for me

Or you or me

Or either’s fine!

I know what I did

I didn’t mean it to go this way

Please,

I’m sorry. Just listen

To my heart –

You know it tells the truth,

That’s how you made it,

After all.

I’m sorry, just let this happen.

Think of me and you and them!

I’m sure we can make this work –

A world to try again,

And fix Heaven and Hell

And bring us back together.

And please!

Just please,

Please.

Please.

~~[name lost]~~

That was the only thing he missed about his brother. His poetic, sing-song way of speaking.

The tear stained letter was resting on God’s desk. Would he do it or not? He had a good point; it would be interesting to see how a world like that would play out. If that did happen, the two realms would need names. The names his brother suggested sounded nice. Heaven and Hell, they worked together – they bounced of each other when spoken. Try a world – why not? They could take control of the dead and guide them, like suggested.

## What’s To Leave

He – no, _ze_ – was pacing around the room as ze spoke. The pen scribbled across the parchment, taking down every word that was shouted at it. Everything was changed now – after what he did, how could ze not change everything. Ze ripped of the parchment part way through and signed off – God didn’t have to see the rest. Ze didn’t even register the demons around as ze walked up to Heaven’s domain.

Against all powers that be, ze marched up to God’s office. Caught off his guard, God allowed zem to continue. “Ah, M-”

“No! That’s not my name any longer! This is for you!” Without waiting for a reaction, ze left; returned to Hell. God would read the letter later; he was busy now.

I’m sorry that

I see you now!

But I’m blocking out

Your calls!

You can’t use me,

Don’t expect to use me;

Throw me

In the deep end

And I see it

In your eyes!

I know the

Hate within!

Don’t expect me

To see any else at all!

It’s just hate inside

And I know the hate you feel!

You can’t use me!

Don’t expect to use me!

I am my own life

Aside from what you see!

That world needs me

But never hate from you!

Just leave it be

And maybe it gets through!

And if you told me

That none of this is real,

I’d believe ’cause you’re

Not the bad guy!

But the roles

Seem changed

Was that my job?

Or yours?

I never asked you

To pain the world we made!

You made it clear

That was my job and all!

And I’m sorry that I am,

But I’ll keep blocking

Out your call!

Never see you ever at all!

Your will isn’t mine

I’m fighting and you know!

And I’m sorry, but

I won’t let you go!

Lucifer

I don’t want you to use me

Please, just never use me

I know I can fight this through

But I’m losing all my will!

And the Prince of Hell

Has now began his fall

And I’m losing, help me

Before we lose it all!

Aoi’s left and now

Fate falls in!

There’s no one left

To save the world from him!

And God, we trusted

We trusted you with all!

And never faulter

Never fall!

But where did that go?

Oh, where did that go wrong?

To see the world within

This ever-broken song!

I used to say I’m sorry

But now I don’t know

Was I right to fall?

Was I wrong at all?

Good and bad,

There’s a very thin line!

And now which side

Are either of us on?

‘And if god wishes’

Oh, that’s all lies!

A manipulating _shit_ ,

Who thinks he’s free to fly!

## A New King

Now we ask you to see, but the truth fails to show. You think you can rule this place, but it’s ours. Killing a fallen won’t change a thing. We have the ability to banish both fallens and demons. Don’t even try it. I’m the king now. There will always be someone to take over.

Satan, King of Hell, Angel of the Damned


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter only: rape mention, no actual rape  
> Word count for this chapter: 686

### Chapter 1 Normal

The students were lined up outside the classrooms – all talking to friends or on their phones. Mutters spread amongst student as Caja strutted down the corridor. “Don’t say that – she’s fifteen!”

“Mate, just because I look it doesn’t mean I am. Check what year I’m in, I’m eighteen.” She didn’t even glance at the boy who talked; continued to her destination. Leaning on the wall, she turned to see the mass of people trying to hide their blushing. “Hi Cay.”

“Katie. James.”

“Umm… I wanted to say something, er… I changed my pronouns. To fae.”

“Oh, you changed your pronouns, did you? I don’t care, Katie, you will still die. Everyone dies, otherwise I’d be out of business. It doesn’t matter what your skin colour is, what your religious beliefs are, what your sexuality is, what your pronouns are, what your physical and mental disabilities and abilities are – you will still die.”

“But will you –”

“Of course I’ll use your pronouns! You asked me to and you’re my friend – why wouldn’t I?”

“But you just –”

“Have you learned fucking nothing in the years you’ve known me?” Caja lowered her sunglasses as she looked over at Katie. She didn’t even realise as Matthew walked up to them. “Hello James, Katie and Caja.”

“It’s pronounced Cay-ja, mate.” The bell rung out as Matthew was about to retort.

The bell hadn’t even finished ringing by the time the three of them got to the bottom of the school’s driveway. “Right, I’m cutting through the allies.” James instantly took a hold of Caja’s arm, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine James. I never said you have to come with. You and Katie walk home the normal way.” Caja removed her arm from James’ grip; walked away.

She was still walking around at 10 and had managed to go into the main area of the city. She turned the corner and was instantly pinned against a wall by a man of at least twenty-five. He wasn’t a man. His eyes glowed red as they stared into hers. “Gholtu.” He was taken aback – not knowing what to do next. “I know those eyes. I took to Hell myself. You don’t want to end up there again, do you? There’s a special place for people like you.” Caja ducked under his arm and walked out again. “Don’t even about trying rape a demon. You know what can be done to you.” Caja left him alone; walked down the lane into a blonde-haired male. “Sorry, I didn’t see you. Are you okay?” Crimson. He too had red eyes. “I’m fine. It’s you who people should be worried about.”

The two other males had stopped, waiting for their friend. “What’s happening?”

“He walked into a girl, making sure she’s fine – should be getting back to us soon?”

“Umm… yeah, we were going somewhere – are you sure you’re okay?” Now she remembered who she was talking to. They’d checked on him from the Reaper Files: started a proper human life with his boyfriends River and Ali. River hadn’t had surgery yet; they knew that Ali would be joining them soon. “Yes, go play with your boyfriends.”

“I never…” He’d seen her eyes.

“Do you know her?”

“Barely. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Caja strutted away, leaving the boys slightly bewildered. Chothuunthuw shook his head and caught up with the other two. “Owen, what was that about?”

“I don’t know.” Ali took River’s hand again, giving him a slight guide along the street.

A person across the street had been watching. Vaey didn’t need to be close to understand what had happened. One or both of them was a demon. Vaey turned to Max, Isla, and Kiera; spoke. “I didn’t know there were any more here.” Akhia glanced along the three of them; admiring their glowing eyes. Vaey had met Xilvon, Eisheth, and Iblis a few weeks ago. They each knew what the other three was and knew how to hide it. As far as they all knew, only another demon could see another demon’s eyes.

But they couldn’t see any red as the girl looked at them.


End file.
